Reaper Phantom: A Hero Gone Bad
by SpecterWolf
Summary: Freakshow is back. Using his staff to control Danny without anyone knowing, he forces Danny against his will. Rumor has it that there is a black cloaked ghost causing trouble in Amity Park. He even has a name, "The Death Reaper",and now Danny's reputation as the hero is in danger. Will it be revealed that Danny Phantom, Fenton, and The Death Reaper are the same person?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is basically just a prologue, so it's very short. I'd like to know your thoughts on this and If I should continue?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom **

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

_Chapter One: Eyes in Red_

"Hahaha!" An eerie laughter was heard throughout the quiet night as the wind slowly blew. A familiar white human walked towards Fenton Works. He wore a black and red dress shirt, over that was a long coat. He smirked as he stared at the red staff in his hand. It ended with a pure crimson crystal ball along with a bat beneath it. "You will finally meet your end, Danny Phantom..." He began with an evil glint in his eye.

"...For now you will be known as Reaper Phantom, my slave, and you will terrorize the town you wanted to protect." He laughed as he silently began going towards the house.

"Ughh..." Danny Fenton, a half normal teenager, sloppy opened his ice blue orbs and sat up. He put a hand to his head. "I feel like crap. My head hurts like hell...It's aching so badly." He mumbled to himself as he got up. It was Sunday, so no school today. Tomorrow was, though.

It had been a week ever since he saved the world from the disasteroid.

Everyone saw our favorite ghost boy differently now, including his parents. They had decided to respect him and not '_rip him apart molecule by molecule.'_ No one found out his secret though. And hopefully, it would stay that way.

Life was perfect. Ghosts were barley seen ever since that day, mostly because there was a huge racket going on in the Ghost Zone. They're still trying to regain all their energy and trying to get everything back to normal.

Taking in a refreshing breath, he stepped in the shower. He smiled at how great the cold water felt. Yes, cold water. It felt nice to him because he had ice powers, so he wasn't affected much by it at all in a bad way.

Danny stepped out of the shower and slipped on his blue jeans, white t-shirt, and gray sneakers. His t-shirt didn't have the same old red circle in the middle, though. It was just plain white. He wore a thin black sweater with a collar neck over it made of a fine leather. It zipped up to his chest.

The relationship between Sam and him hadn't changed. They were still just best friends, even though they both knew that they liked each other. Danny was planing on asked her to be his girlfriend on her birthday, which was coming up next month. The month of October.

And of course that would mean it was currently September, the beginning of a new year of school. Tomorrow he had to go back and start his sophomore year. The raven-haired boy had noticed that on the back of his neck was a special red chip.

After hearing a knock on the door, he opened it. As expected his best friends friends, Tucker and Sam, were standing there.

"Good morning guys." Danny greeted with a smile. "Hey dude, so let's get going." Tucker said as Danny nodded and the three left the house. They had planned on going to the arcade and such.

After about a minute of walking, Sam and Tucker stopped. Danny stopped as well when he saw that they were staring at him oddly. "What? Why are you guys staring?" The two exchanged looks, and then stared at the clueless Danny.

"It's just, your eyes. They just were red for a second." Tucker began as Danny looked confused. He just shrugged and motioned for them to keep following. "It's probably just the sun or something. Mabye it's naturally like that." Tucker and Sam decided not to make a remark and just keep going. The goth and geek felt worried for their friend.

"Perfect. Just as I planned." A voice muttered in the shadows. "They're completely oblivious to the chip I glued to his neck, which is auctally a piece from the crystal ball staff. The chip will work its magic and cause the boy to meet up with me tonight, and I'll be able to take complete control!" He explained to really no one as he chuckled.

"That was fun guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Danny waved goodbye at his two smiling friends as he began to walk through the dark night. Tucker had walked Sam home, so he was free to walk by himself.

Suddenly, a strange sensation washed over him as he could feel something take control of him. One of his eyes were red, the other blue. "W-What's h-happening?" He managed to stutter out as he felt his body turn the opposite direction he was planning on going.

After about a couple minutes of walking uncontrollably, he stopped in a dark alleyway. He could see perfectly fine though, due to the fact that he had night vision. He was after all a ghost, in other words, a creature of the night.

"Why hello there, Ghost boy." Danny heard a voice say to him as he was forced to stand there like a statue. A familiar man walked into sight as Danny managed to give him a glare.

"Y-You...Freakshow. B-But..." He laughed as he held up his staff. "In case your wondering, I escaped jail and managed to get a new and fresh staff. This one is upgraded, though!" Danny gasped. "H-How?"

"It can control ghosts very efficiently, Making it nearly impossible to brake through it's spell. And best of all, I can control you and give you commands no matter where you are in the world!" The clownish man explained as he took two strange red earrings. After walking up to the halfa and putting them on and Turing them invisible, he held up another strange looking device.

"W-What are these?" Freakshow smirked. "They are invisible headphones that will allow you to hear me give you a command through this." He held up the strange device that looked like one of those headsets with a microphone.

"N-No..." Those were Danny's last words as he felt himself go into a world of deep red. Now, he looked up at his new master and smiled mischievously. "What is your first command, master?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

_Chapter Two: The Death Reaper_

The next day was the first day of school. The first day of his true after-life beginning. Yesterday he was given life by his amazing master, Freakshow, and now he would repay him with being his servant.

Thinking back to what his master said last night, Danny snickered slightly.

_"Your first command is to act normal. Act like nothing happened. And of course, wear these." Freakshow handed Danny blue contacts which he quickly put on._

_"Remember, my servant. Stay away from water, because that is the exact thing that will ruin your contacts and they will see your eyes." Danny nodded. "And I will give you your next command after school."_

And so, here he was. Now that he was being controlled, it was not possible for him to sleep unless he was commanded to. So he just laid on his bed the whole night.

Hearing a knock on the door, he walked downstairs, not rushing at all. Danny had already gotten ready and was going to school now. He opened the door to reveal a very upset Sam and Tucker.

"Let's go." He said, completely ignoring their looks, which kinda surprised them. Usually he would auctally greet them and then ask them what was wrong, but he just seemed like he didn't care.

"Ugh! School, great." Sam moaned in sarcasm and frustration as she waited for Danny to turn around and comfort her. But to her disappointment, he just kept walking without turning at all. "Yeah. I guess it will be bad."

Tucker and Sam looked at each other. "Do you think he is sick or something?" Tucker whispered to her. "Probably. He could be just tired."

"Yeah. His eyes are normal, so maybe yesterday it was just the sun making his eyes look red." Sam nodded as they realized they were now inside the school.

The trio went to their new class, Which apparently was again. They'd heard that he moved up a grade and was now teaching tenth grade. Because of this, everyone was in the same class.

Danny opened the door, being the first one of the trio to walk in. He earned a few stares as he sat down. Lancer smiled at his class.

"Welcome back to school. I'll start by handing you all of your new books." He heard the class moan to his amusement. Before he could say another thing, he had noticed that Danny's legs were crossed on top of his desk. He was leaned back in his seat with his elbows crossed above his head. " Fenton, I haven't even started, please put your legs down."

"Why should I?" He asked as he looked at his teacher in the eyes.

Sam and Tucker along with a few others look slightly surprised that Danny would even do such a thing. First of all, he was indeed a loser, but he was a good natured boy, although he did mess up sometimes and got detention, but not purposely. And now he was auctally acting like some delinquent for whatever reason.

"Should I really have to answer a question like that?" Danny just looked at him with a smirk. did not look amused. "Do you want a detention on your first day?"

Danny sighed and took his legs off the desk. He rested his chin on his hand which was laid on his desk, in a bossy sort of manner. Lancer stared at him for a second, but then just shook it off as he continued to hand out books.

After class, Sam and Tucker ran up to Danny. "What was up with you in class dude? Did something cause you to be in such a bad mood?" Danny shrugged.

"I just felt like doing that. The bald idiot is so boring, even when he didn't even say much. Why should I even listen to him?" Sam and Tucker shared looks. They heard the bell ring before they could continue.

"Crap! We are gonna be late, let's go!"

For the next couple of classes, Danny acted rebellious, earning him a lot of stared and causing new rumors to stir up. It finally was lunch time.

"So Danny? You're still causing trouble? I've overheard some rumors. I even heard that you insulted the science teacher." Tucker had to laugh at that. Sam didn't look too happy.

"Danny! You got to stop with this. First of all, not a good impression at all! And do you want to get in trouble?" Sam lectured him like she was his mother. Danny shrugged. "Whatever. Doesn't matter."

"Hey Fentonia!" The halfa heard a certain football player call out to him. Danny turned around, looking bored. The whole cafeteria now was watching in silence at the scene before them.

"I heard your acting all tough now? Well looks like you need a nice beating to put you in your place, freak!" Dash attempted to grab him by the collar, but he everyone watched in shock as Danny quickly caught his fist and flung Dash towards the wall.

Gasps were heard around the room as they saw Dash moan in pain. He slowly got up and stared at Danny in shock. Everyone knew that Fenton never ever fought back once. And how could he be so strong as to whip the large football player twice the size of himself across the room with only one hand? He didn't even stand up at all!

Dash saw that everyone was watching. By now he would have run away, but common sense was beaten by his pride. He couldn't let his reputation get ruined by getting beat up by a nerd.

"You got lucky there, Fenton!" Dash exclaimed as his football team agreed, not believing that Danny had just done that. Dash ran up to Danny, his hand balling into a fist.

_Bad mistake._

The next thing Dash knew was that Danny's foot was launched into his face. He could feel a tooth or two break and possibly fall out as he fell to the ground. Kwan rushed to his aid.

"_Great Gabsy! _What is going on?" Lancer walked into the silent and shocked room as he saw Dash knocked out on the floor and Danny with a foot still in the air, now slowly being dropped down.

"Kwan, take Baxter to the nurse. Fenton, come with me young man!" Lancer never thought he ever say that in his life. Glaring at the said teen, Danny stood up with a sigh and followed the fat teacher out of the room.

"W-What just happened?" Sam asked Tucker as they both sat up and followed Danny out of the room.

"Daniel Fenton!" An enraged mother yelled as she and her husband sat down on the couch. Danny looked unfazed by the amount of anger in her voice. "You got into a fight and hurt a poor boy on your first day? And now you have gotten suspended for the next day?!" Tch. _Poor boy. "_You are in so much trouble! Go to your room!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." He began to walk to his room with a hidden smirk.

*_Danny's P.O.V*_

I sat down on my bed, awaiting my master's command. "Ahh, so you caused some trouble at school?" I heard him ask. "Yes. What's wrong with that?"

I could hear him laugh. "Oh nothing! Just lay low and try not to gain a lot of attention."

"Of course. I apologize."

"Anyways, I left a black cloak with a hoodie in your room. You really did look nice in it that other time!"(The first time Danny was controlled)

I looked around and saw that on my dresser was indeed what he had said. I slipped it on over my clothes and transformed. Taking off my contacts and letting my beautiful crimson eyes shine, I asked what was next.

"The Death Reaper. That will be your new name. Go cause some trouble in town, and make sure your first appearance is one Amity Park will never forget. Show them that The Death Reaper is now in town. Is that clear, Death?"

"Of course, master." I told him as I smirked with a silent chuckle. "Oh! And by the way, remember those other ghosts that were also my slav- I mean, servants?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "They will help you. Make sure no one sees your face, but they can see your fellow ghosts' face. You will be their leader as of now. And of course, I'm the boss."

"Alright. I'll be on my way now." I said as the headphones clicked off and I phased through the house, only to be met by my other ghosts, now my partners in crime.

"Are you ready to please our master?" I asked them as they all nodded. I could see they were each covered In a green aura. I had a red aura, though. I held up a long and sharp scythe, which also came with the reaper cloak.

"Good. First stop, the city bank." I said as I flew into the night sky, followed by my group. I felt my black cloak flow along with the wind as we turned invisible.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx**

**Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww man. Heh heh...please don't kill me for taking so long...**

**Thank you for your support :)**

**DannyPhantom619: ****Hmm I guess you will find out :) Thank you for your review**

**Hikaru Line 28: ****I'm glad you like it so far! Thank you an it's nice to see you reading another one of my stories :D**

**ShadowWarrior85: ****Alright, I've seen some of your points and I'd have to agree with you. I deeply apologize for this and I'll try my best to write this fic with stronger words and more realism to the anime. I'll change the pointless dialogue to thoughts or narration because it is really pointless xD thank you so much for saying this. **

**muney73****: Danny is awesome when he is evil lol **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom_**

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Chapter Three: Observer?

All I could hear was a fierce knocking on my front door. Apparently, my master commanded that I act a little more like my other self before I lost my memory, so now I've learned to feel some emotions. Even though I can't remember much of my past, I still have a purpose. Of course that is to serve master.

I still didn't have school because I was suspended from school for another day. I go back tomorrow on Thursday.

I opened the door and found those same kids from yesterday. Freakshow explained to me that these were my friends, whom I can vaguely remember them. I'm a ghost anyways. I have no friends.

The first thing I noticed was that they looked worried. Tucker was the first one to speak. "Danny? Did you hear the news?!" I shook my head. They burst into my house and shoved me forcefully down on the couch. Sam grabbed the tv remote and the news clicked on.

A reporter was standing there with two small pictures on the top right corner and left corner of the screen. The pictures both had me in it. It looked to be of me when I was releasing some prisoners of the human world and another one of me robbing a bank with my other partners. Luckily, it was hard to see my face.

"These strange group of mysterious ghosts robbed multiple banks. Police failed to catch any of them, and sadly our hero Danny Phantom wasn't there to help us." The reporter began. I chuckled inwardly. Hero? Yeah right. Not anymore. "It appears that the leader of this strange gang, the ghost in the black cloak, had told a police officer that his name was The Death Reaper. We don't know where this Death came from, but his underlings and himself are still out there. We have made sure every bank and store are heavily secured as well as various other places." She finished explaining.

Then Tucker clicked off the tv. "Do you see? This Death guy and his group are serious trouble! We need to do something, seeing as we are Team Phantom and all." I will never follow any orders from this human. Master is the only one I'll ever listen to.

I put on a worried face. Master helped me practice fortunately. "You're right! I've got to stop slacking off and should've patrolled last night like I have always done!" I exclaimed as I saw Sam sigh in relief. Probably because I was auctally acting like my 'other self' and regretting my actions.

"It's about time you woken up from your weird behavior." Tucker told me as I smiled. "Yeah, so we need to be on guard when he comes back. Speaking of patrolling, I might as well go now. It will help me get stronger so I can take on this Death Reaper." Tucker and Sam nodded as I turned ghost and phased out of the house.

Pulling out my blue contacts (I also had green contacts) because they kinda were annoying to wear, I flew above the town. I could feel a familiar and icy blue breath come out of my mouth. Then, there was an odd looking ghost with spiky white hair and black shades who had appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

"I am Technus! Master of all things technological! And you will now meet your- Huh?" He paused and looked at me confused. "You usually interrupt me, but this time you didn't." I shrugged.

"And what's with your eyes?" Smirking, I quietly asked my master what should I do to this ghost. He told me to make him trust me. I had thought of the perfect plan.

"I have finally realized that I am a ghost and ghosts are evil. We ghosts should stick together and help end humanity, or just take over the world of course." Technus looked completely shocked as his jaw dropped to the floor, even though we were about cloud level.

After a minute, he recovered from

enough of the shock so he could speak again. "R-Really? You mean it?" I nodded. "Then, prove it." I told him to wait there as I turned invisible and grabbed a random person from the ground and flew back up. The woman I picked up was screaming, and then stared at me in shock when she realized who I was.

"D-Danny Phantom? W-What are you doing? I thought you were..." I laughed as I help up my scythe. She stared at it in horror. "Y-You...Your auctally...?" I never let her finish her sentence as I neatly sliced her head right off.

Technus yelped a bit. "Y-You didn't have to take it that far! I simply meant to just knock her out or kill her less painfully?" Even this ghost was showing sympathy for this pathetic human.

"Whatever. Who cares. So, now do you believe me?" He nodded quickly as he slowly backed away. I could tell he was a little scared of me. "I need to go spread the word around that the halfa, you, is now evil! Great news for everyone!" And with that, he disappeared. I just shrugged and continued to fly around invisible.

The moon was finally up and I decided to meet up with my group. Despite having more secure banks, we can probably sneak in. Just as long as they don't have any ghost shields or anything...Although they might because they do know we are ghosts.

I flew down towards a dark alleyway. This is where our base is basically. Smirking, I turned intangible and phased through the dead end of the ally, which lead me inside an old warehouse that had been torn apart.

"Ahh, your back." I nodded as all of the other ghosts laid their crimson orbs on me. "Yes. We have grabbed Amity's attention. It's all over the news."

"I saw. Good job. Now, I have a mission for you..."

XxxXXxXxXXxxXxx

*Regular P.O.V*

It was Thursday morning, meaning a whole new day for the secret reaper. Danny sloppy aroused by the sound of his cursed alarm clock beeping and beeping. He gazed at the clock and his heart skipped a beat.

"Well it's 7:02...And I'm supposed to be at school at...Crap." Instantly, he shot up and scrambled around the house. Jazz and Danny's parents weren't home today, so he had to rely on himself. He had begun to feel emotions again because Freakshow had used the staff to do so.

Sam and Tucker probably were already at school. He saw that he had two missed calls on his phone. Probably from them trying to wake him up. And now here he was, about a half an hour late for school.

*Many minutes of flying later...*

"-and then Romeo ran up to the balcony and gazed into Juliet's-" 's rambling was cut of by the door to his classroom getting shoved open. He wasn't very surprised when a raven-haired boy barged in, his hands gripping his knees and his body slumped over while panting.

Danny smiled nervously. "Heh heh...so..." sighed as he examined his clearly exhausted student. His eyes were all baggy and he probably was just running. The teacher could've sworn he saw a flash of red in his eyes, but he just passed it off as an eye trick.

"Mr. Fenton. Please sit down." Danny nodded as he walked to his seat, every eye of the class on him. "Oh, and meet me after class."

Sam and Tucker were giving him the You-Slept-In-Or-Was-It-A-Ghost? look (if that's even possible). Danny mouthed to them that he slept in when everyone's attention was directed back on the teacher who continued his Romeo and Juliet story.

After class he stayed behind and confronted his teacher at the desk. Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow at him. "Mr. Fenton. Why is it your always late to my class looking like you just almost got run over by a bunch of cars in the middle of a highway? And not to mention that 'incident' a couple days ago."

Danny gave him a nervous look as he was searching in his mind for the right thing to say. "Well..."

"It's alright to tell me if something is going on. Are you involved in a gang?" Danny jumped and shook his head quickly.

"O-Of course not! No no no!" Mr. Lancer continued to stare at him, expecting an answer.

"Okay, well-" Suddenly, the windows in the room has smashed as a strange figure burst through the wall. Mr. Lancer immediately stood up from his chair. "_Pirate's Parrot!_" He shouted as he backed away slowly, holding Danny too.

Danny glared without the teacher noticing. _'I thought Technus told every ghost that I'm on their side...And who is this ghost?'_

The new ghost was a light gray with a tall and skinny body and was wearing a black top hat with a very fancy black and white tuxedo. His eyes were a pure red and he also had a black cane. He looked strangely similar to Amorpho, except he did In fact have eyes, but they were covered by his black shades a little.

He brought up his cane and lightly tapped Mr. Lancer with it, causing him to faint. "W-Who are you?"

The ghost eyed Danny and smirked. "Well hello, it's Danny Phantom, right?" Danny nodded. "Also known as the Death Reaper?"

"H-How do you know that?" The ghost chuckled as he tapped his cane lightly on the ground. "My name is Descryo. I'm the brother of Amorpho." Descryo explained as he sat down in mid air and hovered above a seat.

"Brother? That makes sense...But why are you here?"

"I'm here because I've heard of you so many times. I was so curious as to why you have changed from a hero to a villain so easily...I wonder why." He smirked as he gazed into Danny's blue orbs, strangely seeming to know he was being controlled.

Danny thought about his answer for a second, and then shook his head. "There's got to be another reason. Let me rephrase my question, Why are you _here_ and talking to me?"

Descryo sighed as he floated slightly higher. "I'm here to observe you. The Master of Time, Clockwork, told me to come and be your inspector." He saw Danny was just about to ask why, but he cut him off. "The reason he chose me was because I'm a very high-skilled when it comes to watching something. Of course, that's why my name is Descryo."

Danny still didn't look satisfied. "I get that, but why would he even need to inspect me?" Descryo laughed as he continued to eye Danny. "Well you know that answer already. Clockwork is worried what will happen because you have now turned evil just like Dan did." At the mention of Dan, the raven-haired boy shivered. "Clockwork is afraid that if someone doesn't keep an eye on you, the future he sees will come true."

"So you're saying there's already a future of me and Freakshow taking over the world?" Descryo shrugged. "It doesn't matter because I'm here. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you from doing your evil little things, I'm just simply here to observe. And of course, talk some sense into you."

Danny took a minute to take in the information and finally gave up. "Ok, I guess. But what'd you do to my teacher?"

"I just used a sleep spell on him." Danny didn't know half of what he meant by 'spell' by just shrugged it off. "Well at least next period was only lunch, meaning I only missed lunch and not any classes. So, bye!"

Danny started to run off but was stopped by Descryo's cane.

"And of course I'll be watching. A ghost can see another invisible ghost, so you'll be able to see me." He turned invisible and floated behind the annoyed boy.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxX**

**Sorry for the shortness...it's just that I don't want to rush or my story will turn out even more bad than it already is...Well I hope it's good so far lol.**

**Anyways, I will be busy for the next week. But I promise I'll have another chapter out not too too long. **

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this came out sooner than expected.**

**Zaqhirix Cheshire****: Alright I'll continue :3 Thank you for reviewing as well**

**ShadowWarrior85****: I'm glad that I did better than last, I feel like I need to improve and your review helped me a lot! Thank you! And I love to reply to reviews because I just don't want to ignore them. **

**muney73****: I very much appreciate the review. I'm trying to improve in my writing skills. And I honestly did not know that part of Descryo's name meant "ice", I picked it because Descry means to spot something, and he is supposed to be very talented at this, (being an observer and all xD)**

**_Disclaimer: I no own DP_**

**Onto the story!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Four: Caught

"Danny? Are you alright, I've noticed you've been staring at something behind you. Is there someone there?" Sam asked with worry as she watched the exhausted Danny focus on her again. They had been walking home from school, and Sam couldn't help but notice his odd behavior once again.

"H-Huh? Oh! Sorry, it's just I'm a little freaked out about Death." Danny said nervously. Not just because he wanted it to look real, but mostly because of this _observer_ of his that was floating behind him.

Sam stopped and looked Danny in the eye with determination. "Danny, being scared is normal. Everyone is scared at _some_ point in their lives. But you have to be brave and stand tall and proud like the hero you are and face Death with no hesitation." She lectured him with deep emotions flowing within her words.

"I know you can." Danny stared at her, his expression unreadable for a second. He felt a rush of guilt as he listened to her words. Wait, guilt? Danny mentally slapped himself. He couldn't let himself feel this way, or he wouldn't be true ghost. An evil ghost. Power.

_Or is that what he wanted? _

No. Of course it is. That's what master wants, so I want it too.

_"Is that really true?" _The blue-eyed boy heard behind him as he widened his eyes in shock for a second, but then shook it off. _'Shut up Descryo.'_

Danny could bet his life that the said ghost was smirking at him, but Danny continued to eye Sam. He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her face to turn a small shade of crimson. The halfa felt his heart pound, right to the point where he could even hear it clearly. What was this feeling?

"Sam, I will try my best." He smiled as her bright purple eyes glistened. "Thank you." Sam returned the smile and they both continued to walk. Danny kept trying to tell himself he only said that to her because he needed to act, but another voice deep inside of him told him otherwise.

The seethed boy was just about to shout, when a new voice came through his mind. _"Having troubles, boy?" _Danny jumped and stopped walking as he turned back to Descryo, who was clearly amused at his reaction.

'_So you can read minds, right?'_ The very fancy dressed ghost nodded. Danny sighed in frustration. '_Great._'

_"Some ghosts who are lucky have an element. Like you have ice powers. My powers are kinda in the category Psychic or Telepathic. I also can be considered somewhat a wizard." _Danny didn't respond to this as he just continued to walk with the goth, who currently was in her own world.

Finally, they reached her house. Sam still seemed to snap out of her daze and look around. "Umm, well thanks for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." I changed into Phantom and flew away, a certain _observer_ following behind. He turned visible again even though it didn't really matter. Danny pushed a button on the black bracelet wrapped around his wrist. It seemed normal, but similar to Valerie's suit, it changes him to _Reaper Form. _A black sliky cloak appeared and covered the white-haired hybrid, causing him to blend in with the night sky.

In Reaper Form, he only gained one new ability. Not only does he have a scythe, but it can change into a few other weapons. Like a sword or maybe even a controllable glove.

Freakshow figured it would be useful to add these new abilities to his top "slave", but of course he called Danny his right hand ghost when he was with him. If Freakshow does call him slave, Danny will not be happy, unless his emotions are taken away.

"Hmm, interesting." Descryo mumbled to himself behind the reaper. It was so silent that Danny could hear him as well though. "And I take it your planning on going somewhere?"

Danny smiled. "Of course. I'm going to cause some more trouble." Descryo sighed and shook his head. "Go ahead, but just to warn you, don't try anything stupid. You don't want to get caught, do you?"

Danny immediately laughed as his comment. "Ha! Yeah right, like I, a _ghost_, AKA:has the ability to _phase_ through walls and can turn _invisible_, can get caught!"

"Ah ah ah!" Descryo took his finger and waved it right and left three times. "You seem to be forgetting something. Don't get too confide-"

"Ahh whatever." Danny cut him off wanting to end the conversation before he auctally does end up changing his mind, and flew away. Descryo merely laugh and literally disappeared within the cool and dark night.

"Alright team, let's move in." Danny gestured for Elastica and Lydia, two of the former slaves in Freakshow's circus, to phase into the building. **(A/N: If you don't know who they are, look them up)**

Danny's group was currently split up. The members of their little gang are Elastica, Midget Ghost _(AKA:Midget)_, Goliath_ (The huge muscular ghost, formally a slave),_ Lydia, and their leader, Danny _(obviously)_.

There's also an additional three, but they usually stay at the base. Crystal Leviathan _(AKA: Chris)_, Scarlet Samurai_ (AKA: Scar), _and finally Empress She-wolf._ (AKA: Wolf)__**(**_**A/N:These three ghosts appear in the episode "Reality Trip" when the fantasy gems turn the geeks into ghosts)**

Freakshow is of course the boss of the whole gang.

Danny and his partners slipped into the bank, only to be met by a lot of camera's, guards, and policemen. "What do we do now?" Asked Elastica.

"Hmm, I say you used your tattoo's to distract them, Lydia." Lydia nodded_ (she has never spoken in the show, so it's staying that way. Mabye...)_ Lydia lifted up her hands and let her red cape uncover her body as she let her tattoo's crawl up to the guards and swallow them whole.

"Good. Now, Elastica? You know what to do." The said ghost nodded as she shape shifted into one of the guards. She smirked as she phased into the wall to disable security camera wiring, which would allow them a few minutes to steal, but failed as she was shocked. Letting out a scream, she fell to the ground as the room turned bright red and alarms were flashing.

"Damn!" Danny attempted to phase out, but failed as he was shocked as well. Lydia was shot by an ecto-bullet from a gun as she dropped from the ceiling. A proud laughter filled the room.

"We caught you! You seriously thought we wouldn't have ghost protection?" A familiar and feminine voice called out.

Danny would recognize this voice anywhere, but right now he was too tired from he shock to realize who it is, and there's no way he would let anyone, out that he is auctally Phantom. That will ruin his hero image.

"Another ghost other than the ghost kid causing trouble. Shameful. I'm going to rip you both apart molecule by molecule!" Another voice exclaimed.

"Your going to jail, ectoplasmic freak!" Danny's eyes widened in shock just before blacking out. There's no mistaking it.

_He was caught by his own parents. _

**XxxXXxXxXXxxXxx**

**Will they take off his hood? Hmm...**

**Lol, so yeah. The next chapter I'm planning on posting very soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a****_ lot _****of introducing characters.**

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	5. Chapter 5

R.P C:5

**I apologize xD. I said I was planning on posting this "very soon" but I got busy and forgot! I'll make it up to you! And thank you for the follows/favs/reviews!**

**ShadowWarrior85: Yay! So glad you enjoyed it, and yes I had to do some research and decided to add in those three just cause I liked them. Lydia is a pretty awesome ghost, she also has an awesome appearance.**

**muney73: Lol yeah they are fun to do, and thanks for reviewing. And I guess you'll find out what's gonna happen**

_**Disclaimer**__:__** Danny Phantom is NOT owned by me. If it was, I would've continued it and not be writing stuff on the FAN fiction site. Although, I heard something about the creator continuing it this or next year, Hmm...**_

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxxXxx**

Chapter Five: Prison Rescue Mission

"Ughh." A very annoyed and exhausted halfa slowly opened his eyes. When his vision was clear, he saw that he was inside a jail cell. "Aww damn it!" He cursed as he buried his face in his hands. Surprisingly, he realized his hood was still on. _'What? But...wouldn't they...?'_

"I see your awake, boy." Danny's eyes immediately snapped wide open towards the source of the comment. He cursed as he saw Descryo leaning against the wall. As much as the ghost boy hated to admit it, Descryo was right about everything.

"Come to help me out?" Danny asked sarcastically. Descryo laughed. "Hey, I warned you. You should be thanking me if anything." Danny shot him a confused look as he saw the taller ghost's lips curl up. "After all, I did help you keep your identity a secret."

"W-What? Is that why my hood isn't off? What did you do?"

"Well," He began with his arms crossed. "I put a spell on you so that if they do take off your hood, they won't see your face. All they will see is a headless ghost, which completely fooled them." Danny sighed in relief.

"But, They don't believe your headless, even after seeing you. They had looked through security footage and saw a head just beneath your hood, so they probably are going to check you again. I suggest you do something if you don't want your identity revealed. The spell is going to ware off in an hour." Descryo explained to the young reaper.

The raven-haired halfa sunk down against the cold wall of the cell and stared at his black gloved hands. He sighed as ran a hand through his snow white hair, which was currently revealed right now. "Who knew my parents were auctally good at planning?"

A chuckle was heard from the other ghost as he tapped his cane on the floor and stood up from the wall. "They are expert ghost hunters. It's just the fact that their personalities are odd, but when their serious, they can auctally do a fine job." The boy shrugged at his explanation and continued to think about what to do.

The first thing he could think of was phasing out, but of course that would not be an option. The cell is surrounded by a ghost shield. Danny needed to find a way out of the cell so he can grab his partners and get out of this hellhole.

_'Speaking of which, what happened to Lydia and Elastica?'_

"They were taken to a cell." The psychic ghost answered for him. Danny flinched a bit at the sudden voice that answered his unspoken question, but got over it quickly. _'It's going to take a while to get used to that...'_

About an hour later, meaning the spell had worn off, his parents and a few other experts and police officers stepped in. Descryo was already gone. Danny had no idea when he left or where he even went because Danny was too busy thinking out strategies, but that didn't matter right now. The G.I.W (Guys In White) were not even here. That's odd.

"Alright you filthy ghost, what is your purpose in Amity? And who are you really? We've done some research and found it was impossible even for a ghost to be headless, unless your some kind of wizard." Danny laughed inwardly. How ironic, a wizard had indeed placed a spell on him. Did that count?

"Well? Are you going to answer?" His mother tapped her foot. Was she seriously expecting him to just say the truth? Some ghost hunter.

Danny said nothing as he got kicked and slammed against the wall by one of the guards. "Answer her!" The hidden reaper still didn't move. Danny had been thinking of a plan for an hour now, and he had come up with one luckily.

Why didn't he think of this sooner?

Danny stood up and felt his cuffs shock him back down. Danny smirked, despite the pain. He was still confident his plan would work.

"Trying to escape?" Still no reply. "Fine. We will do it the hard way." His parents and the others left, leaving just the guards. to watch him.

"In case your wondering, if you even can wonder, they're going to get a special pill that will make you tell us the truth. It's specially designed for ghosts." One of the guards explained to the confined and cuffed boy.

_'Perfect. Just perfect, they're gone.' _Danny's smirk grew wider as he heard a loud crack and the walls of his cell broke down. And there stood Freakshow and the rest of the gang, excluding Danny and his partners.

"I had gotten your call and seen the TV. Yes, you heard right, your arrest is all over the news." His master explained as Chris began to beat up the guards.

"So the three geeks auctally came? They're usually guarding the base."

"We're not geeks! And you should shush before we change our mind and leave!" The wolf empress yelled at the smirking reaper.

Freakshow had given emotions to the "three geeks"(which is Danny's nickname for them) just for his own amusement. It was getting boring talking to a bunch of monotone ghosts all the time, so he made a few of them have emotions.

Danny felt his powers come back to him as Scar slashed his cuffs off. Danny then flew off to find his two partners. He was auctally worried for them.

Lydia, even though she can't talk, has been a great help. She's loyal, responsible, and listens very well. Sometimes she would even smile at Danny, even though Freakshow didn't give her emotions. Mabye those emotions were...real.

Can ghosts really feel emotions?

Elastica was very helpful and flexible of course. She likes to prank and is intelligent which is very important to the team. Danny liked her a lot for her unique features.

Every day Danny was experiencing new emotions. Guilt, fear, love, sadness, and even loneliness at some points. He needed to stop caring so much and act more like a ghost, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

It's been about a week or so ever since he's even remembered first serving his master. He had done some pretty nasty stuff and has earned a scary title as well.

And if anyone were to find out that this new threat was auctally Amity's hero, Danny Phantom, everything was break apart. His reputation he had worked so hard to put together will shatter just like a mirror. And then he'd have even more trouble protecting his identity as Denny Fenton.

_'Ughh! This is all too much! I can't think about this now and focus on saving my frie-partners.' _Danny couldn't believe he was going to think of them as friends, but he just hoped he didn't mean it and was a mistake. Whatever, he needed to worry about his current situation.

"Alright, ghosts. Go help him out." Freakshow commanded as the ghosts obliged and flew behind Danny and followed.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxxXxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**This is short and I apologize but I will make it up to you soon. Next chapter I will try and make long and stuffs about to get serious xD.**

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I'm posting this very quickly but only because chapter 5 was too small. This doesn't count as the long chapter I promised. That will come next. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Danny Phantom! All credit goes to Butch Hartman**

**XxXXXxXxXXXxXxXXXxXxXXXXXxX**

Chapter Six: Success and Suprises

A now well-known reaper soared above a huge prison, scanning out the area for any signs of his partners. _'Mabye I'll have to just use my ghost sense.'_

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they were a teal color._ 'Elastica is the closest one, so I'll save her first._' He concluded as he flew in her direction.

When he reached her destination, he broke in from the ceiling and into the cell she was locked in. Guards caught sight of Danny and began shooting at him. Danny dodge with ease as he grabbed Elastica and they both flew out.

"Alright, now for Lyd-"Suddenly, Danny was cut of by a green ecto-bullet being shot at him. He lost his balance for just a second.

"You can't escape that easily!" The halfa heard his mother shout at him as he continued to rapid fire. Danny decided to tell Elastica to go to the others so they can save Lydia while he would take care of his parents. Elastica nodded and flew off, managing to dodge all of the bullets.

With the attention off of him and on Elastica, Danny took this as an opportunity to escape. He took this chance and turned invisible to fly away.

_'Good. I think I lost them.'_ Danny thought to himself with relief as he slowed down his pace. It was now night time.

The ghost boy was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the special device hooked up to his ear vibrated, indicating that his master was going to speak.

"Hello Death! We have successfully recused Lydia and retreated safely and now back at the base. You should come back as well." Danny sighed in relief again, knowing that they were ok. "Alright. Right now I'm by the town square. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

The special device clicked off after hearing an "ok" from his master. Danny was just about to head in the direction of the base when he felt someone tap him behind.

"Boo!"

"Seriously?" Danny rolled his eyes at Descryo's failed attempt in trying to scare him. After all, how could a ghost spook him when he himself was a ghost? Descryo merley laughed and gazed up at the starry skies. "I'm glad you're safe."

The white-haired boy's eyes widened a bit. "Since when did you start caring?"

"Well I am your observer after all. How could I not care?"

"I guess..."

The two ghosts continued to float in the sky. They were both relaxed and at ease at the peaceful moment. A couple of cool breezes were felt.

"Descryo...?"

"Hm?"

"Can..." Danny began a bit hesitantly. "Can we have a match? A sword match?" Descryo looked shocked at first, but then smirked. "Swords? Have you even mastered that power yet?"

Danny nodded as his scythe appeared in his hand and it changed into a midnight black sword that was as skinny as a pencil (a tiny bit thicker), long as a yard stick, and sharper than a knife.

"Impressive. But..." Descryo held his cane up and grabbed it by its hook. He pulled it which cause his cane to slowly break apart. A silver sword with the hook of the cane as its hilt was unsheathed. The cane was revealed to be the sword covering.

"...How did you know that I was a swordsman?" Danny smiled. "Well that's because whenever I see you playing with your cane, I notice that you sword slips out a couple of times." Descryo shrugged. "I see...Let's go have this match at the park."

XxxXxxXxxXxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Alright...you ready?" Danny nodded as they both got in their stances. Danny was positioned so that his sword was above his head and Descryo so that his sword was below.

"Began!" In the blink of an eye, their swords clashed with each other. A dark black was pressing against a shining silver. Their swords were so forced that you could even see the sparks between them.

Unknown to Descryo or Danny was that there was a rustle in the bushes nearby. Peeking out of it was a what appeared to be expensive model of a camera.

"Heh heh heh! It's Death vs. A Mystery Ghost! Perfect for tomorrow's headline!" A reporter snickered to himself as he continued to film this intense scene between to villains.

To the reporters shock, Death's hood slipped off during the fight, revealing Amity Park's hero, Danny Phantom.

The reporter recovered from most of his shock a few seconds later.

"Looks like I just found the new hot topic of tomorrow!"

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx**

**Now what's gonna happen? Hmm...I wonder. Yeah, until next time!**

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love reading all of them :) so here's the next chapter! It's long just as I promised ;)**

**Well at least long to me.**

**It's longer than usual, okay? xD**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom isn't owned by me**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxxxXxxXxxXx**

Chapter Seven: The Plan 

A black thin sword was knocked out of Danny's hand and flew straight to the bushes. Descryo smirked and sheathed his sword as Danny quickly recovered from shock. "You're amazing."

"Thank you. Now shouldn't you get your sword?" Danny nodded as he walked over to the bushes, which just rustled some more as he could of sworn he'd seen a man run down the street. _'Probably nothing_.' Danny concluded as he grabbed his sword.

'Well, _hopefully_ nothing.'

"You should train me sometime." Descryo laughed as a response and flew up along with Danny.

XxxXxxXxXxXxxXxxxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Danny._ Danny! _DANNY!"

"W-Wha...?" Instantly the halfa shot up as his sister's voice finally reached him. The orange-haired girl put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to fully awake. "What is it, Jazz?"

She simply just shook her head as she held up the newspaper. The heading of the first page read, "Danny Phantom A Villian?"

That sentence made Danny's eyes widened as he ripped the newspaper from her hands and read the article.

**"Last night, One of our reports caught a rare scene between two ghosts. The Death Reaper and a unknown figure. Death's hood slipped off, as seen in the clip, revealing to be the well known hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. Police are currently searching for the 14 year old ghost to bring him into custody and execute him."** Danny's mouth dropped as he continued to read.

**"The questions that everyone are probably asking, Why? Why would Phantom go through all the trouble to save us if he was auctally evil? Did he just save us from the disasteroid to gain our trust?"**

"H-How could this happen?!" Danny cried as he dropped the article and sunk into his pillow. "Yeah, Is there someone posing as you?" Danny moaned in response. Jazz didn't know about him. Neither did Sam or Tucker. Mabye he can get them to believe someone was posing as him. _'Master is so gonna kill me.' _Speaking of master, Danny felt his earpiece vibrate. "Uh, Jazz?"

"What?" She said angrily. "Can I have a moment alone? I'll explain to you after." Jazz hesitated for a moment as she was about to reply, but just left them room. As the door was open, he could've sword he'd hear his mother shout, "I KNEW IT!"

"H-Hi, M-Master..." Danny said nervously.

"Hello, Death..." Freakshow replied in a monotone. It didn't take long for Danny to burst into a chorus of "I'm Sorry"'s. He stopped when he was silenced by Freakshow.

"I'm not angry."

"H-Huh?!" Danny heard Freakshow sigh. "Auctally, this is great."

"How?"

"Because...Now it will be easier. Who cares about being a hero? Why save the world anyways? What have they done for you? Exactly. They hate you and ghosts. Now you can be a Villain without having to hide." Danny agreed with him, but deep down he felt a tiny feeling of guilt and fear about his hard earned hero status gone for good.

But then again, what _have_ they done for him?

"So, what's our next move?"

"Alright, so here's what I want you to do..."

XxXXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX

"Danny! It's been an hour, and I want some explaining! I'm sick of thinking about it!"

"Ok, come in." Jazz opened the door and sat down on a chair facing Danny. Jazz was surprised to see that he looked so calm in a situation like this. "So, who was posing as you?"

Yep. She believed that. Danny's plan _originally_ was to getting her to believe he _was_ framed, but Freakshow explained to him his plan, which was the exact opposite.

"I wasn't framed."

"B-But, your not the Death Reaper! He is sadistic and cruel, and you are kind and a true hero!"

"No I'm a ghost." Jazz was truly flabbergasted. What had gotten into him? "But you're human too!"

"No I am not. No human can turn invisible and shoot ghost rays. Which I can do even in human form."

"Danny, snap out of it!" Jazz gasped suddenly. "No...Can it be because of Dan?"

"Just so it's clear, Dan is me. I decided to be him in one of my futures, and mabye I want to. It's just the way I am." Danny concluded as he transformed and revealed his red eyes, which caused Jazz to back away in fear. "W-What? W-Wait! Where are you going?"

Her question was never answered as he flew off into the direction of the town-square, which was currently having a meeting about Danny.

"Now for the plan."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Meanwhile, at the town square, most of the town was gathered. The mayor was currently discussing the big matter about Phantom. (And no the mayor is not Vlad this time)

"Alright. So who votes for Phantom being classified as a hero?" Sam, Tucker, and Paulina and her army of _Phan_ girls were the only ones who raised their hands. "Who votes for him being a Villain?" Pretty much every hand shot up.

"Ok then. It has been decided. Danny Phantom is now classified as a-"

"Wait!" Everyone's head turned to see the said ghost as they all glared at him, excluding Sam and Tucker because they believed he was framed. Paulina thought it was hot and didn't care, along with the rest of her army.

"Arrest hi-"

"I said _wait_!" Everyone froze as they saw his red eyes gleam. This was strange to them. They were normally green, right?

"I just came here to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Danny still remained floating in the hair, cautiously stealing glances at the armed men with guns frozen in place. "Yes. The deal is that if you guys stop trying to catch me, I'll leave your town alone." The mayor continued to stare at Danny. "But if you don't agree to these terms," His voice grew dark. "...I _will_ kill you."

Many gasps were heard in the crowd of people as some even started to shout things like "That's outrageous!" or "Kill that stupid ghost!" Some even said, "Just agree to his deal or we will all die!"

Sam and Tucker were speachless. Was this really Danny?

"Settle down everyone!" The mayor commanded as everyone instantly obliged. "Phantom, I will agree to your deal. But please answer my one question. Why do all this?"

The entire town was silent and had their eyes on Danny, including live cameras, awaiting his answer that everyone wanted to know.

_'Perfect. Just as Freakshow planned so far. I would interrupt the town meeting and offer a deal. The mayor would have no choice but to accept it, then he'd probably want to ask a question like this. Then I'd give them my crazy answer and then the whole town would probably hate me even more. Why would this be good? Well that's because...I'd be the perfect villain master wanted me to be.'_

Danny smirked. "Cause' I was bored, so I decided to mess around. Simple as that." The town was completely shocked and felt foolish for even believing in a ghost.

"Of course. All you ghosts are evil, but the townspeople couldn't see that until you show your true colors." Danny's mother said with a glare.

And with that, Danny turned invisible and flew off towards the hideout.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxxxXxx

"Alright, I did it. Exactly what you said an everything went as planned. So, now what?"

Danny was lined up with all the other ghosts. Freakshow was pacing back and forth. He didn't look panicked though, he was just thinking.

Suddenly, he walked up to Danny. "Now, we begin our plan of ruling the world."

"W-What?! B-But that's..."

"Absurd? Crazy? Idiotic? You are my sl- _servant_, and _will_ do as I tell you."

Danny was just about to respond when he felt something grab him. The next thing he knew was being flown out of the base.

When he finally was on the ground again and let go, he snapped his head behind him. "Hey, boy."

"D-Descryo? Why did you..."

"Sorry, but I can't have you turning evil on me boy." Descryo smiled when he saw Danny's confused face.

"But I am _already_ evil."

"No, you just want to believe your evil and act like to just because of your _master_ Freakshow." Descryo didn't allow Danny to reply as he put his hand at the back of Danny's neck and broke the glowing red chip.

Danny felt like his head would explode from the memories pouring into him as he fainted from the sudden pain.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

**Alright, there ya go! _What's going to happen next? Will Danny ever get exposed? When Danny remembers everything, will he choose the path of Dan, or will he chose the path of a hero? Will I ever shut up? _Hmm I wonder...No seriously, I wonder because I am making some of this up as I go :P**

**Happy Halloween everyone by the way! Well, at least if it _is_ Halloween for you.**

**_-SpecterWolf_**


End file.
